


Bowls of Orange Hope

by alba17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sammie, you do your homework yet?" Dean's mixing up some chocolate milk in the kitchenette. Dad wouldn't like them drinking chocolate milk so close to supper time, but he's not here and Dean is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowls of Orange Hope

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt, _the first time Dean makes supper._

"Sammie, you do your homework yet?" Dean's mixing up some chocolate milk in the kitchenette. Dad wouldn't like them drinking chocolate milk so close to supper time, but he's not here and Dean is. He says it gives them energy, and Sam isn't about to complain. Chocolate milk is like, the best thing in the world next to, well, hot fudge sundaes.

It's getting dark outside. Sam can see the greying light through the window blinds of the motel. It's early, but that's Michigan in November for you. Seems like everywhere the Winchesters spend time is somewhere cold and dark.

"Dean, you know I don't have homework." That's not going to fly, but Sam's gotta try.

"Not officially. But Dad wants you to get all the way through that workbook by the end of next week. You got a lot more pages to do."

Sam grumbles some more, then pulls out the math workbook from his bag and settles down at the little battered table in the corner with his chocolate milk and a pencil that needs sharpening. He looks up at his older brother. "What you gonna do while I do homework?"

Dean darts a glance at the clock. "We'll wait for Dad a little bit more, see if he gets back. Then maybe we'll have supper."

"Without him?" Sam feels a curdle of discomfort in his stomach. That's never happened before. Not since Mom died. But Dad's been gone more and more since then. He takes a sip of chocolate milk. Dean puts extra powder in it to make it extra chocolatey.

Dean sighs. "Yeah, I guess. I'm starved." He starts rustling around their food supplies, pulling out boxes and examining them. He puts a box of mac and cheese on the counter and a small pot, then flings himself on the bed, his arm over his forehead.

Half an hour goes by. Sam finishes the math problems - piece of cake, he wishes Dad would get the next level book for him, but there aren't any bookstores around here. He brings his milk glass over to the sink and then sits down on the bed next to Dean.

"Dad's not here," he says.

Dean looks at the bedside clock. "Nope."

"Shouldn't he be back?" Sam frowns, eyes locked on Dean's.

"Yep." Dean's still lying on the bed. He looks up at the ceiling, then rapidly catapults off the bed in one smooth motion. "Let's eat." He picks up the mac and cheese box and reads the instructions on the back. "I can do this. Looks simple."

"Oh." Sam hovers, worried. He's really hungry now.

"It's gonna be alright, Sammie," Dean says, putting a hand on his shoulder, looking down at him. "Dad always comes back. You know that, right?"

"I guess."

Ten minutes later, Dad's still not back. But they've got bowls full of orange-y mac and cheese that's the best mac and cheese ever. They sit on the bed and watch Scooby Doo, spoons clacking.

"Can you make this every day, Dean?" Sam asks.

Dean laughs. "I'd rather not."

Later, they're in bed and neither of them are asleep yet because it's just too weird that Dad's not there. A key rattles in the lock and Dad opens the door, in his hand a paper bag with grease stains on the bottom. "You boys asleep already? I got burgers." He puts the bag on the table and takes off his jacket, then just stands there a moment, staring into space with a blank expression, before he wipes his face with his hand and a grin appears.

"Dad, Dean made dinner," Sam tells him. "Mac and cheese from a box! It's the best."

"Is that right?" Dad looks at Dean. "I'm sorry I'm late, boys. I won't do it again." He sits heavily on the bed. "You did good, Dean."

Both of them are staring at Dad. Sam's so glad to see him. Dad's been acting really weird ever since Mom died. He kind of wants to get up and eat one of the burgers - they smell really good - but Dean isn't making a move and Dad...well, the next thing he knows, Dad is on his back with his eyes closed.

"Is he asleep?" Sam whispers.

"Think so. Hey, let's eat," Dean nods his head toward the greasy bag.

The burgers are still hot, just the way Sam likes them, with pickles and ketchup. "Sorry, Dean, but these are way better than your mac and cheese."

"I'm hurt, Sam. How can you say that?" Sam knows from his smile that he's joking. They grin at each other and scarf up the burgers, leaving one for Dad in case he wakes up. Maybe everything's okay after all


End file.
